Katsudon para Yuri
by KathKolmer
Summary: Yuri sigue en busca de su Eros para ser lo más sensual posible. Pese a no tener experiencia en el amor, nota como poco a poco éste llega a su vida en forma de vándalo ruso. Aguas termales sobre hielo se desarrollará a la par que estos dos se darán cuenta de que no son solo enemigos en la pista. YurixYuri


Disclaimer: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor pertenecen a los estudios Mappa y a su creador.

Wao, es la primera vez que se me va la pinza y subo algo... Normalmente yo vivía en la oscuridad leyendo los trabajos de otras personas. Pero tenía ganas de iniciar este fandom

Adv: puede que OoC por parte de Yuri y Yurio, pero ya qué. Cambios en el orden de algunas escenas a conveniencia. Y poco más. Sé que Yurio es un quinceañero pero Meh, y sé que Yuri es un inocentón pero doble Meh. Me gustan juntos y revueltos :3

No me gusta poner a Yurio con ese nombre, pero Yuuri y Yuri da lugar a confusión. Así que el vándalo ruso adorable y tsundere se queda como Yurio.

Sin más, espero que guste a quien lea!

* * *

Yuuri se encontraba en el vestuario después de una sesión de entrenamiento, días antes del _Aguas termales sobre hielo._

Hacía días que había notado cierto cambio en Yurio, ya no se veía el vándalo ruso que vino en primera instancia. En cierto modo le desconcertaba y atemorizaba el Ágape que parecía estar fluyendo en él.

Salió del vestuario con intención de ir a descansar, pero no pudo evitar volver a echar un vistazo al entrenamiento que estaba acabando. Yurio se veía tan.. bello. Sus ojos no pudieron dejar de seguir sus movimientos tan fluidos, como si se tratase de una actuación de ballet ruso.

 _No se parece en nada a lo que vi cuando empezó a practicar. Quizás fue en la cascada cuando cambió la actuación de Yurio._

\- Yuri, ¿ya te marchas? - interrumpió Viktor sus pensamientos.

\- Eh, si – contestó volviendo su mirada al quinceañero que patinaba.

\- Si esperas podremos ir al baño juntos.

\- No, hoy estoy demasiado cansado – se negó.

Llevaba días pensando en cómo sería su actuación final, y su Eros no se revelaba aún. Pese a pensar en un principio que su mayor pasión, el katsudon de cerdo, sería su mayor inspiración para interpretar un Eros candente, no le es suficiente para sacar la sensualidad que le faltaba.

 _Si tuviera un cuerpo tan expresivo como el de Yurio no tendría tantos problemas._ Pensaba mientras volvía al Onsen.

* * *

Yuri seguía pensando durante el entrenamiento en como podría sacar mas sensualidad en sus movimientos. Cómo moverse, qué expresión poner, qué pensar para que saliera a relucir un Yuri que nunca antes se había atrevido a mostrar.

Viktor no lo ayudaba pese a poner empeño en recordarle el katsudon de cerdo durante sus entrenamientos, no lo motivaba en el fondo como desearía. Ese día el peligris no acudió a la pista después de haber trasnochado bebiendo, por lo que seguramente se encontraba de resaca.

Intentó hacer el cuádruple Salchow puesto en su programa y falló miserablemente.

 _Necesito despejar mi mente._

Yurio calentaba por la pista mientras observaba al japonés como intentaba hacer ese salto que no le salía la mayoría de las veces. El adolescente se mofaba interiormente de que algo tan simple para él, podría hacerle ganar la competición fácilmente. Entró a realizar su propia coreografía cuando el japonés abandonó la pista.

Empezó a moverse al compás de la música. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto más delicados y frágiles, tal y como Viktor esperaba que fuera su Ágape, el cual por fin estaba empezando a dominar. Al contrario que Yuri, él tenía que moverse mas vaporoso, como si fuera esclavo de un amor que desconocía. Amor, _¿qué se supone que es un amor incondicional para él?_ Es un adolescente que recién acaba de entrar a la competición adulta, no esperaría que tuviese un largo historial en amores como el peligris.

Ágape, un amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el que el amante tiene en cuenta sólo el bien del ser amado. _¿Pero quién lo amaría a él?_

Se encontró con la intensa mirada de Yuri y lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco ¿Qué le pasaba a ese japonés? Llevaba unos días que notaba cierta tensión en su mirada, como si lo mirase con ¿pasión? No le dio más vueltas al asunto y siguió con su coreografía.

Yuri seguía con su mirada fija en ese quinceañero. Tragó saliva cuando por fin lo vio acabar. Eso había sido totalmente inesperado, sutil, hermoso. En verdad era un espectáculo sobre la pista.

 _El Ágape de Yurio los dejará fascinados. No se puede perder de vista a este monstruo hermoso y en constante cambio._

Y es que resulta un verdadero problema, pero no puede evitarlo. Su mirada se desvía inconscientemente hacia ese rubio vándalo, que había conseguido transmitir toda una ternura impropia de él al que daban ganas de tomar.. Espera. No podía ser que sus sentimientos estuvieran tomando un camino tan extraño en él, nunca había sentido ningún tipo de atracción por nadie, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Pero ese rubio..

\- Yurio – llamó el pelinegro cuando volvió a entrar a la pista.

\- Ah, qué quieres – se mostraba cansado.

\- ¿Me enseñarías a hacer un cuádruple Salchow? ¡Por favor! - juntó sus manos en súplica. Yurio lo miró pensativo, para aceptar a regañadientes.

Empezaron a entrenar juntos como sería la secuencia de pasos más adecuada para evitar caerse como venía haciendo siempre. Tras intentarlo múltiples veces, seguía sin conseguir ese salto sin terminar en el suelo.

\- ¡Eres malísimo! ¡Mírame hacerlo otra vez, tazón de cerdo! – gruñía Yurio.

Yuri intentó no tomar en cuenta los malos modales que tenía Yurio con él. Le agradecía internamente que se esforzara en ayudarlo pese a que intentara demostrar que no quería hacerlo. Lo vio hacer de nuevo el cuádruple Salchow de forma un poco más lenta a la habitual para que se fijase en la secuencia de pasos.

\- Inténtalo ahora tú – habló bajo tras aterrizar e ir a su lado.

Yuri tomó impulso, pero ya estaba cansado después de tanto entrenamiento. Al intentar impulsarse hacia arriba trastabilló y notó como iba directo al suelo. Yurio intentó agarrar su mano para evitar que cayese de cabeza y terminó arrastrándolo hacia el suelo.

Terminaron siendo una maraña de brazos y piernas. Yurio se encontraba de espaldas al suelo con la cara de Yuri frente a la suya, y éste lo miraba con ojos abiertos sin moverse. Yurio terminó sonrojándose al verse en esa situación un tanto embarazosa, y terminó empujando bruscamente al pelinegro para que lo viese de esa forma.

Yuri en cambio estaba estático, había sido todo muy repentino y su pecho había empezado a bombear frenético. Esa cara de Yurio de recién, había sido tan chocante verla. Se dio cuenta por fin de lo que le había estado rondando su mente días atrás. Al fin encontró por el que quiere ser la persona mas sensual en este mundo. Su Eros.

\- ¡Siento llegar tarde! – entró Viktor a la pista de hielo – ¿Eh? ¿Qué estaban practicando? – ambos se separaron rápidamente para seguir con sus entrenamientos individuales.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron sin más incidentes entre ambos, aunque por ambas partes intentaron evitarse lo máximo posible. Ese pequeño encuentro había despertado pensamientos que ambos no entendían muy bien, pero no tenían tiempo para ello.

\- ¿Por qué katsudon? - pregunta el rubio de golpe. Estaban en el baño la noche anterior a la competición, y Viktor estaba actualizando sus redes sociales fuera – Y por qué Viktor.

Yuri se quedó estático ante la pregunta, en concreto con la ultima.

\- El katsudon no es nada en especial, sólo una forma de agradecerle y celebrar, supongo. Y no es solo por Viktor – susurró.

\- ¡Ha! – saltó el ruso ladino – Si no es por Viktor, ¿entonces por qué yo no?

Yuri lo miró sorprendido, a la par de que Yurio abría los ojos por lo dicho. La forma brusca en que lo dijo le dio a entender que lo hizo sin pensar, pero aún así no quitaba el hecho de que había hecho una declaración de intenciones.

\- Quiero decir, podrían haberme incluido – susurró después, intentando arreglarlo.

Yuri rió ante el arrebato injustificado del rubio. Ambos estaban uno junto al otro, sin hablarse hasta ese momento. Después del entrenamiento y del pequeño incidente no habían vuelto a verse hasta ese momento, pero estaban tan cansados que no les importó bañarse juntos.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué habláis chicos? - apareció Viktor radiante como siempre. Venia con el iPhone en mano – tómame una foto en el baño para subirla a internet – Yuri y Yurio no daban crédito a la falta de consciencia del peligris.

\- Lo siento, la gente no puede tomarse fotos en el baño – se negó Yuri.

\- Really? - se impactó Viktor.

* * *

El día de la competición llegó, y ya se encontraban preparados para dar inicio a las coreografías que declararían ganador a unos de ellos.

Viktor se encontraba en la sala con ambos chicos en silencio. Cada uno estaba en su propia mente sin perder la poca concentración que guardaban. O al menos así lo intentaban.

Yuri escuchaba su música mientras le daba los últimos ajustes a sus patines.

Yurio era el que más inquieto se veía. Calentaba y se movía frenético a la espera de que lo llamaran. Tanto Yuri como Viktor estaban demasiados conscientes de su presencia inquieta, por lo que Viktor salió a comprobar el tiempo que quedaba para empezar.

Yuri se quitó el reproductor de música y se levantó a calentar. Yurio dejó de agitarse para mirarlo inquieto como se acercaba a su zona.

\- Qué pasa – preguntó Yurio tenso. Yuri lo miró extrañado por su reacción.

\- Voy a calentar - preparó la esterilla para echarse en el suelo. Yurio no contestó de inmediato, por lo que no esperó a que hablase de nuevo.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó de pronto apartando la mirada. Yuri lo miró.

\- Por favor.

Yuri se echó en el suelo para estirar las piernas y espalda, mientras Yurio lo apoyaba por los hombros. Los dedos del rubio se notaban rígidos.

\- No estés tan tenso. Lo harás bien – habló Yuri calmado. El ver a alguien peor siempre hace efecto contrario, relajándolo.

\- Eso nadie puede saberlo – susurró brusco.

\- Yo lo sé. Te estuve observando todo este tiempo.

\- Pero..

\- Nada. Te mueves como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, tus movimientos son gráciles, y además haces unos saltos geniales con una confianza aplastante – Yurio no entendía porqué ahora Yuri lo elogiaba. Se suponía que eran _enemigos –_ Pero no significa que ya me rendí. Porque yo finalmente encontré a mi Eros.

\- No que el katsudon...

\- No – lo cortó – mi Eros es.. – Yuri bajó la mirada. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer pero no aguantaba más retener sus sentimientos siempre. Tenía que ser claro por una vez, y no perder más oportunidades – Mi Eros eres tú.

Yurio se quedó estático mirando como Yuri se levantaba sin mirarlo. Justo cuando iba a estallar en insultos Viktor entró junto con Yuko.

\- ¡Yurio! Ya casi es hora – habló la chica. Ambos se separaron de repente.

\- Bien – se giró hacia Yuri – esta me las pagarás.

* * *

-... ¡Yuri Plisetsky! Realizará el ejercicio con _Ai ni tsuite. Ágape_ – el comentarista dio inicio a la competición anunciando la actuación de Yurio. La música comenzó a sonar por toda la pista.

La actuación de Yurio empezó, e intentó que no le afectase lo sucedido momentos antes. Pero conforme avanzaba y la música entraba en él, más nublada se le volvía la mente.

 _Cómo se le ocurría a ese maldito. En verdad que jugó sucio._

Avanzó como pudo en su actuación sin tener fallos, pero estaba fuera de sí. Su Ágape en un principio era ese amor fraternal con el que su abuelo lo crió. Pero ese maldito estaba entrando por fuerza en su ser, revolviendo y agitando todo su pecho con tan solo una mirada y una declaración.

 _Que acabe ya. ¡Que acabe ya!_

No podía más. Tenía demasiados sentimientos en su cabeza, y un dolor incontrolable en el pecho. Cuando por fin realizó los giros finales y dio por finalizada su actuación pudo respirar.

 _Soy mejor que esto._

\- ¡Yurio! – lo llamó Viktor – ¡Ha sido la mejor actuación que te he visto hasta la fecha! - saludaba alegre. A su lado Yuri lo miraba fijamente con gesto serio, no podía saber qué estaba pensando pero una cosa estaba clara en su mirada.

 _Quiero ganarte._

\- Yuri, es tu turno – lo sacó de sus pensamientos Viktor. Tras abrazarlo para intentar calmar su presión, entró en la pista.

Yurio intentó no mirarlo mientras se dirigía hacia fuera. Una vez allí, vio como daba comienzo la actuación de Yuri

-... ¡Katsuki Yuri! Realizará el ejercició _Ai ni tsuite, Eros_ – hablaba el comentarista. La música empezó y Yuri comenzó a moverse.

 _¿Por quién estoy bailando? Ya lo sé._

Yuri miró hacia donde se encontraba Yurio y sonrió. El rubio chistó pero no pudo apartar la mirada de los movimientos del japonés, _¿cuándo se había vuelto tan sensual?_

\- Qué secuencia de pasos tan seductora. Cuesta creer que esté pensando en un tazón de cerdo – decía el comentador.

 _Es obvio que mi Eros es otro._ Yuri patinó cerca de la zona donde se encontraban Viktor y Yurio. Un rápido vistazo bastó para hacer al rubio bajar la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

No lo soportaba. Desde que el pelinegro le había dicho aquello en el vestuario no podía sacarse ese malestar de su cabeza _¿A qué jugaba? ¿No se suponía que era un ingenuo que no sabía nada del amor sexual? ¿Por qué él? De entre todos, por qué tenia que atraerle ese japonés que no tenía la suficiente confianza como para hacer su propia actuación, pero con él se portaba así..._

Estaba enfadado con ese idiota, pero más lo estaba con él mismo por tener ese revoltijo de sensaciones que nunca había sentido.

Antes de acabar su actuación y arrepentirse más de sus actos, se marchó de la pista rumbo al Onsen.

* * *

Después de que anunciaran su victoria. Yuri se preocupó de no ver al rubio por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Donde está Yurio? – preguntó al ver a Yuko.

\- Se marchó cuando aún no acababas tu interpretación – dijo Yuko un poco preocupada.

\- ¿Se marchó? ¿Pero a dónde?

\- No lo sé – Yuri salió con prisa hacia el vestuario.

Se quitó los patines y se colocó el chándal encima del traje sin tiempo de cambiarse. Debía correr si quería pillar al rubio antes de que partiera hacia el aeropuerto.

 _Tiene la intención de irse sin despedirse siquiera. Ese vándalo problemático..._

Corrió cuanto pudo hacia el Onsen, donde era probable que estuviera preparando su equipaje. Gracias a su gran resistencia consiguió llegar en menos de lo esperado, y no le sorprendió encontrarse el lugar vacío, todo el mundo se encontraba en la pista de hielo viendo el espectáculo que montaron.

Fue directo hacia la habitación del rubio, y efectivamente, ya se encontraba con todo arreglado para irse. Al ver a Yuri no pudo esconder su cara de sorpresa.

\- ¿Que haces aquí cerdito? ¿No podría irme sin ver tu cara? - se le notaba enfadado.

\- ¿Por qué irte sin despedirte?

\- ¿Por qué querría despedirme de ti en primer lugar? - eso dejó a Yuri estupefacto por un momento.

\- ¿Es por lo que dije antes del torneo? ¿Es porque siento atracción por ti por lo que ahora intentas evitarme? – Yuri no podía creer que estaba siendo sincero de nuevo. Pero ese rubio rebelde le hacía sacar el suficiente coraje como para poder decir lo que sentía. Yurio en cambio, bajó la mirada con fastidio, pero con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Siempre dices cosas fuera de lugar. Si pretendías ponerme nervioso antes, bien, lo conseguiste. Ahora ya no tiene sentido.

Yuri se acercó de repente hacia él invadiendo su espacio. Intentó dar un paso atrás pero la mano del pelinegro en su nuca lo evitó. Pronto sintió los labios de éste chocar contra los suyos de una forma un tanto brusca, pero de inmediato se volvió una suave caricia que lo tentó a probar.

No duró mucho, ya que Yuri se separó para mirarlo de cerca a los ojos.

\- Esto no es un intento sucio de ganar. Tu eres mi Eros.

Yurio no sabía si esto era un intento de broma, o si de verdad hablaba en serio. Pero se preguntaba dónde quedó ese japonés que parecía irradiar inocencia. Quizás quedó atrás cuando se le ocurrió desafiarlo, o quizás cuando empezaron a tratarse más seguido, o quizás..

De repente volvió a sentir los labios de Yuri sobre los suyos, pero esta vez exigían que se movieran al compás. Acarició con la lengua su labio inferior y éste los abrió para permitir que hiciera con él lo que quisiera. A su merced. A su disposición. Se había rendido ante el deseo que intentó reprimir mientras lo observaba brillar con su Eros durante la actuación, pero le fue imposible hacerlo ahora que lo arrullaba con tan solo un beso que derrochaba toda la sensualidad que solo Yuri podría enseñar a voluntad. Y él se había convertido en su Ágape, sumiso y fiel a que hiciera con él lo que quisiera con un simple beso.

Cuando se separaron, ambos tenían las mejillas arreboladas. Yuri no quería mirarlo ahora, toda la fuerza se le fue en ese acto y no sabía como actuar ahora que se había sincerado a un rubio que parecía ido.

\- Yurio..

\- Esto no ha acabado aquí – le sonrió como pudo – No te confundas. Yo seré el ganador del Grand Prix Final – si giró para coger su maleta.

\- Yurio – lo paró antes de darse media vuelta - comamos Katsudon la próxima vez.

Yurio lo miró con los ojos brillantes antes de mostrar media su sonrisa de vándalo.

\- La próxima vez, yo seré quien te coma a ti. Da svidan'ya – y se marchó.

FIN

* * *

FIIU me encantan estos dos! No sabía qué hacer para sacarme la espinita con ellos, et voilá! Esto es lo que se ocurrió. Definitivamente Yuri me salió muy osado, pero es que sino no llegan a ningún lado un inocentón y un vándalo tsundere!

Todos dicen que el fandom de YOI está arenoso con lo que no sea Vikturi, pero me arden todos jajajaj yo shippeo todo en esta serie.

Si alguien llega aquí, sería genial. No me sentiré en la sombra nunca más jajajaja

Gracias!


End file.
